Hinata's Birthday
by NattoLibre
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has been in love with a certain blond shinobi for as long as she could remember. Will he make his move on her birthday? Or does he still love Sakura? NaruHina mainly. Rated T for language.
1. Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

**AN/Disclaimer: Ok so this is my first fanfiction. Please leave reviews and tell me what I could do better. For context, this story takes place after the 4th Great Ninja War. I wrote this story as if the events in The Last never happened. Just another way Naruto and Hinata could have gotten paired together. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

"_Ew your eyes are creepy!"_

"_Don't look at us!"_

"_You look like a monster!"_

_The young girl who was being harassed trembled her lower lip and ultimately fell down in defeat, crying her eyes out_. I guess I am a monster then_. She thought to herself. The thought made her cry even harder._

"_Hey! Cut it out!" said a small but defiant voice. Along with it a small blond-haired boy came running up to the girl's assailants, almost tripping in the heavy snowfall. "And just who might you be shrimp?", said one of the older boys. "Oh he's that kid. The one my mom says is a demon, the one everyone hates.", sneered another. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage! Remember it!", the younger boy shouted. _

_The three older boys looked at each other, not really hiding their amusement at the bold proclamation. The younger girl stared on in awe, How does he have the courage to say these things and stand up to them? she wondered. It was then when the younger boy put his hands in an all too familiar handsign and shouted, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" and a puff of smoke appeared before him to reveal, a pitiful clone of himself, sickly white in color. The older boys could not contain themselves and howled with laughter, grabbing their sides and rolling around on the ground. This was the last image the boy saw until his whole world went black_

_The boy woke up with blood on his face, looking wildly for the bullies to show them who was boss. However, they had all but vanished, leaving him alone with the white-eyed girl who he recognized from somewhere. Sighing, he got up, wiped his face with some snow and started off when the girl let out a small squeak. _

"_I-I'm s-sorry about a-all of this," she stammered while looking at the ground, "i-it seems they tore up your scarf." She held out a mangled red scarf to the boy. He just smiled sadly and waved her off, "It's fine, I'm used to it" he stated, pointing to the bruise that was forming under his eye. The girl looked at him with genuine concern, thinking about how to thank him when he just smiled and said, "See ya!" and went crashing off through the snow. The girl reached out to him to try to get his attention once more and the scene suddenly changed. She was now at some sort of ceremony, the girl was much older now, she could tell by her height and, well, other things about her body as well. She was greatly confused as to why she was there when suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd and she saw something that chilled her to her very core. _

_A tall man with familiar unruly, blond and spiky hair walked out of a room, and in his arm, to the indigo haired teen's horror, was an all too familiar pinkette with emerald green eyes. Those very eyes were now pointed directly at the blond's deep cerulean eyes. The dark-haired teen was about to scream in terror, but her mouth was clamped shut by a man who stood next to her. He had long, brown and shaggy hair with red markings on his face. Hinata immediately recognized who it was but could not utter a word, time had seemed to slow down and she couldn't move her arms or legs. The man then turned towards her and looked into her eyes with his own, _wait since when did Kiba-kun have the same eyes as me!_ Hinata mentally screamed._

"_You should have told him earlier, its too late now," Kiba said to her, in a voice eerily similar to hers. As soon as he said it, every person at the ceremony turned to her with the same eyes and repeated those same lines._

"_It's too late"_

"_You'll never get your chance"_

"_You are too weak"_

"_At least he is happy"_

"_You'll never get your precious Naruto-kun"_

"_ONEE-CHAN WAKE UP" _

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she screamed. She was in her own room, and her younger sister Hanabi was looking at her with deep concern. "Onee-chan is everything all right?" she asked her elder sister. Hinata was still trying to slow her breathing and her racing heart. It had been a truly terrible nightmare. She was crying, seeing her crush of almost eighteen years getting married to someone else had really scared her. "Hanabi, what time is it" she managed to croak out. "Well its about time for you to get up, we need to go to the market and get groceries," Hanabi replied, "I'll give you some time to get ready, maybe you should put on some makeup for once, you never know when we'll run into _him"_ Hinata immediately blushed and hid her face from her younger sister and waving her out of the room.

_She seems to be doing it a lot more recently_, she noticed, referring to Hanabi's teasing about her not-so-secret crush. It seemed everyone in the village but Naruto knew about it, much to Hinata's dismay. She sighed, mentally cursing herself for being shy around him. She had already tried a few months ago on his birthday to break out of her shell and talk to him about it. She had picked beautiful blue flowers, that had always bloomed just before his birthday, she had even made him a new red scarf from scratch, and planned on taking him to his favorite ramen stand for a romantic dinner. However, upon finding him already there, she also noticed that he was swarmed by fangirls.

Ever since the war was over, Naruto was celebrated as a hero to the world, every last person recognized his strength and his abilities and no longer called him a demon but revered him as the most powerful of all shinobi. Hinata was overjoyed about this as she knew it had been a childhood dream of his to be acknowledged by all. Still, the fame came with its drawbacks as almost every girl he passed on the streets fawned over him and competed for his attention. Hinata saw this at the ramen stand and sadly thought to herself _He'll just see me as one of those other girls_. She held her head down as she walked back home.

Hinata stepped out of the shower, got dressed and headed down to where her sister was waiting and wondered, _Will I ever be able to tell him I love him? _

A couple of kilometers away Naruto shook awake from his sleep screaming,

"HINATA"

**To be continued...**


	2. Love? What's That?

Chapter 2: Love? What's That?

**AN/Disclaimer: Here's another chapter for y'all. Like I said in chapter 1, please leave reviews, I would love to hear them and make my writing better. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be coming soon! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

_Konoha was in ruins around him. Almost nothing was left of the city, he noticed, as the smoke cleared. His eyes narrowed sharply, and a fire started burning in his heart. Someone is messing with MY home. He thought, and looked at the chakra he sensed before him. Six beings with flame orange hair, black piercings, sinister Akatsuki robes, and hypnotic purple eyes all stood before him. The next few minutes were a blur, as he cut down his enemy, the ones who destroyed Konoha, the ones called Pain._

_Tendo's power had returned, "All Mighty Pull!", and Naruto felt himself get pulled towards his enemy, unable to stop himself. Next thing he knew, he was impaled with several of the black chakra receivers that riddled Pain's body. He felt the foreign chakra enter his system but couldn't fight it. He had lost._

_It was then that he heard a battle cry and saw a flash of indigo hair appear in front of him. It was Hinata Hyuuga, someone who he considered to be a close friend and someone he would die to protect. "Why did you come out here? Just run! You can't win!" he screamed, desperate to save his friend._

_"No, I'm just… being selfish at this point" She replied, without her usual stutter. Naruto looked at her in horror as she stood up to Pain. Why would she sacrifice her existence for his? He was on orphan, considered a demon, the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox that had tried to destroy Konoha on the day of his birth. Nobody could care for him enough to risk their lives._

_"… that's why, I'm not afraid to die here," She boldly claimed, "If it means I can protect you. Because… I love you Naruto, I always will"_

Naruto shivered in his sleep, his face contorting into a frown. He barely remembered this part of that day, since his anger and fear had already come to the brink of resorting to the Kyuubi's power, he was on the edge between consciousness and insanity. He now clearly remembered those words Hinata said to him. Love was always something that he never really knew about. For the last nineteen years of his life he had heard almost infinitely many times from Sakura about how much she loved Sasuke. It kind of hurt Naruto to think that she kept on loving him even though Naruto had been through so much with Sakura before Sasuke returned after the Fourth Great Ninja War. However, his "crush" on Sakura had also died during that time, when he realized she was more like a sister to him than a romantic partner.

With most words Naruto could find a mental picture or memory that defined the word, like when he thought about the word strong, he saw a picture of himself, defeating Bushy Brows in yet another taijutsu match. When he thought of the word pervert, three men with fierce nosebleeds came into view, Ero-Sennin, Ebisu-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei (or Rokudaime nowadays). But when it came to the word love, the first thing that came to his mind was ramen, there was nothing in the world – hell – the entire universe that came close to the delicious taste of Ichiraku Ramen. Just the thought would make Naruto drool. However, something was telling him that this isn't what love is.

_Hinata was flung high into the air and smashed to the ground, "HINAATAAAA" Naruto screamed as he saw his longtime friend become a human ragdoll. After a few seconds she bravely got up and limped over to Naruto and fell down in front of him, grabbing hold of the rod that had impaled both his hands. She took a second to look deep into his eyes and Naruto looked on, wide-eyed and horrified at the blood covering her beautiful face. Wait, where did that come from? Time slowed down as she was flung up yet again, only to be stabbed by Pain. As Naruto saw the blood from his fallen friend pool in the dirt that used to be his home, all he remembered was a flash of red and then darkness._

Naruto sat bolt upright in his bed, upon realizing he was thrashing around in his sleep. He could only hear his heartbeat and his panicked, shaky breath. Taking a moment to calm her nerves he took a look at the clock next to his bed. The time read 7:00 AM. He looked up at the few pictures he had in his apartment. He saw the first picture Team 7 had taken and smiled at the faces he and Sasuke were making. He then moved his gaze up towards the wall and saw a picture of a man with blond spiky hair, a white haori, and bright blue eyes. He was standing next to a beautiful woman with amazingly long and equally red hair. The two looked extremely happy as they smiled at the camera. A tear willed its way to his eye as he remembered his parents, who he had never seen - well alive that is – he had been extremely grateful to see his father during the Great War even if he was a reanimation.

He sighed. He had two days off from his usual solo missions that Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan had designed to groom him to become the Nanadaime. He decided that it would be a good day to train. He liked letting loose and forgetting about everything in the heat of an intense training session. It would also be a good excuse for him to take on his own personally assigned mission, to sort out his feelings.

**To be continued...**


	3. Doubt

Chapter 3: Doubt

**AN/Disclaimer: A real quick chapter 3. As always, please leave reviews. I would appreciate any feedback given. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

He arrived at Squad 7's very first meeting place, the all-too-familiar wooden posts coming into view. He smiled at the memory of an indignant little brat shouting nonsense at a slightly bored Kakashi-sensei. He winced when he remembered the feeling of getting hit with the full force of Kakashi's extremely deadly secret finger jutsu; One Thousand Years of Death. He couldn't walk straight the entire next day after the adrenaline from the fight wore off.

As he was engrossed in his own memories and thoughts, he didn't even notice his audience, consisting of one shy, pale-eyed, indigo-haired Hinata Hyuuga. She had left Hanabi home after running errands with her in the morning and found herself looking for the blond-haired boy. _I must confront Naruto-kun about my confession, its been almost a year and he still hasn't said anything to me._ She thought as she stepped toward the training ground and laid her eyes on her longtime crush. She stopped when he had tensed up. _Oh no, I forgot he can sense chakra now!_ He was sure to have sensed her and she had probably startled him.

Naruto decided to stop stalling and start training. First and foremost was taijutsu, not that he was already an expert, no matter what Bushy Brows said, Naruto believed that to keep that spot he would need to continue to excel. He tensed up his body and got into a fighting stance, facing one of the wooden posts. He imagined an enemy ninja, like one from Ero-sennin's few novels that weren't outright pornography, and he started striking at weak spots, dodging invisible attacks as he imagined them to come. He worked his way around the post, giving it a thorough beating as his mind wandered off. He thought about his dreams and what Hinata had said to him that day. It was still something he thought his mind made up. He had never, ever heard anyone say they loved him, until his parents had resurrected themselves in his mindscape. A memory soon flitted into his vision.

"I wish I could have gotten your red hair too, its awesome!" Naruto said to his mother. She then turned to him to bestow the three words she gave to anyone who complimented her hair. "I Love You" She said to him. Naruto turned to smile at her but to his shock, he saw Hinata's face instead. Shaking his head out of his dream he looked at the post in front of him. It was full of marks from his strikes. Happy with his work so far, he decided to turn it up a notch. He took of his jacket and got ready for some more training. As he took off his jacket to reveal his tight-fitting mesh armor shirt underneath, he could have sworn he heard someone squeak. _I must be hearing things._ He thought to himself.

Hinata mentally cursed herself for letting out a rather undignified squeak when she saw him take off his shirt. True, she hadn't fallen for Naruto for his looks but there was no doubt that he had grown into an attractive man. His muscles were well-defined from his intense training and almost limitless stamina. His sparkling blue eyes no longer looked disproportionally large and his whiskers didn't take up about fifty percent of his face. Thanks to the Byakugan, Hinata also noticed that, just as he was graced with ample muscle, he was also graced with a rather large…. Her face blushed even more than before at the thought. He had definitely grown into a handsome man from the outside but she knew better than anyone else that he was the same old Naruto.

She looked on, still beet red, while he trained. He was now working on speed, striking the post from various positions, trying to push how fast he could alternate strikes. Hinata stood, watching as his fists and legs became nothing more than a blur as he sped up. She was shocked. _All this speed and he isn't even using the Kyuubi chakra!_ She thought, knowing well that if Naruto really wanted to, he could move faster than even light itself.

Making one last strike Naruto backed off, panting lightly. He had worked up a great sweat, even with the winter cold approaching. It would be Christmas tomorrow, just another reminder to him that he had no family or loved ones with him. A sad look came over his eyes and tears started to pool at the edges. _I wonder what all my friends would be doing_. He thought wistfully. _They all have families to return to, I don't want to take away from that, I don't deserve that kind of attention._ He thought. Tears started to fall off his face and hit the ground along with his sweat. As these thoughts seeped into his head, he remembered again why he came to train. Almost immediately Hinata popped up in his mind. He shook his head to clear it and think clearly. She couldn't possibly love him. He was an orphan, an idiot prankster, the host of a demon, a loser. But he couldn't leave alone the absolute rage and fury that came forth from seeing her impaled. He grabbed the mesh fabric at his chest, recounting the pain he felt that day.

Naruto _always_ put his comrades before him. He had never once compromised for them and his main wish was to keep them safe. He was always alone in his childhood and he didn't want any of his precious people to disappear from his life and lead him to solitude. He swore to never return to that deep hole ever again. But when Hinata was cut down he remembered feeling something snap in his heart. He remembered the fury and pain that then flood his body as he gave himself to his own hatred and let it consume him. Hinata didn't deserve to die for someone like him, she was so kind and shy, yet she was the strongest kunoichi that he knew, and he was proud of her. From the first chunin exams until now, her growth was immense. Someone like her shouldn't die for a low life like him. But still, every time he saw her face, he felt a warm tingly sensation flutter from his heart. _Because… I love you._ He didn't know if what he felt was love, he couldn't think of Hinata like that, they were just good friends… right?

Hinata looked on at him as he rested his head against the wooden post, she was about to approach him until she saw the look in his eyes. She had always known those eyes almost better than her own. She knew that when they shined their brightest, in their depths a great and painful sadness was hidden. Now those feelings were being pushed to the surface and she watched as it pushed the tears out of him. She froze. All of her body was telling her to go and comfort him. It pained her to see him in pain like this. She just wanted to see that radiant smile back on his face and to hear his hearty and contagious laugh again. But she knew that she was spying on him and thought that maybe she wouldn't be welcome. She thought about her nightmare again and came to a sudden horrifying realization. If Sakura came out of the woods to help him, he would light up like the sun, completely forgetting about his past sadness. She also painfully realized the truth that he had had a crush on the pink-haired kunoichi since they were all in the Academy. It was now her turn to turn to sadness. His next words didn't really help things.

"I know. I'll go ask Sakura-chan. She might be of some help" he almost whispered, but Hinata's trained ear picked it up and her head fell. _Maybe, he doesn't like me, that's why he hasn't responded. Maybe he's trying to keep away from rejecting me. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings._ Hinata sadly thought.

**To be continued...**


	4. A Little Help, Sakura?

Chapter 4: A Little Help, Sakura?

**AN/Disclaimer: Thanks for the kind reviews! They really motivated me and I came out with not one but TWO chapters! As always leave reviews! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

Naruto made his way through Konoha with more than his own confused feelings following him. Ever since becoming the hero of the war and the prospect for the seat of Hokage, almost every single female in the village fawned over him. He remembered back in the Academy when he had been so jealous of Sasuke for getting all the attention from the girls. Now that the roles were reversed he was now still confused, just as angry, and hoped for things to just settle down.

"Naruto-sempai, please take these dumplings, it's a special treat!"

"Naruto-sempai, please accept my gift!"

"NARUTO-SEMPAI PLEASE MARRY MEEE!"

Naruto awkwardly smiled and tried to push his unwanted fan club away from him but to no avail. He knew action had to be taken. Seeing his target, he ran at a pace faster than any could keep up and he jumped up, using his chakra to boost his jump until he sat crouched by a window. He tapped frantically until the window slid open and an angry Sakura started to scream at him. He paid no attention and swooped right in and shut the window and locked it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he flopped down on her living room couch.

"Naruto," Sakura began, trying to conceal her anger, "you better have a good explanation for barging into MY house on MY DAY OFF" She looked at him, murder in her eyes. He quickly put up his hands, pleading for his life, "Wait Sakura!" He said, "I-I uh… I need you help with something important." He muttered. Seeing the troubled expression on his face, Sakura immediately forgot her anger at him and only felt concern. Now that she looked closely, his eyes seemed a little puffed-up from crying and he seemed lost in thought. "So, what is it." She asked.

"Well… i-it's about um… love".

Her jaw dropped, since when did he ever think about love? Then something else came to her mind and her anger returned. "I thought you were done asking me out, if that's what you wanted to do I'll show you the door." She said, clenching her fists.

"No," he replied, almost in a whisper, "its not that at all, I… I just want to know what is love." He explained, tears returning to his eyes. "I… I never knew my parents growing up and everyone hated me. I came home to an empty apartment every night after spending the whole day getting laughed at or kicked around. I guess I've never really gotten a feeling for what it is before."

Sakura softened, remembering his horrible past. Back in the academy Naruto was always the one getting picked on. She winced when she remembered that she was one of the kids that did it to him, calling him things like 'useless' and a 'waste of time'. She had been so naïve back then. She never really realized the pain that he was going through. She understood now why he needed someone to explain it to him. She sat silent, gesturing him to continue.

"You know, back then, when everyone thought that I had a crush on you, I only kept asking because I knew that you would always say no. There was no risk to it. It took me a while to figure it out myself, but I think I've come to terms with our relationship as is. Like I call Sasuke my brother, I guess I see you as a kind of adopted sister. I want you to be happy but it stops right about there."

_Wow he's really put some thought into this. I just thought his head was as empty as a balloon._ Sakura noted. "So why are you coming now?" She asked him, wondering why he was thinking of such things suddenly. "Well, I've been having dreams, no, nightmares really. Some of them are from the war and some are from Pain's attack on the village... but..." He faltered.

"But what?" Sakura queried, raising an eyebrow.

"a-all of them have o-one thing in common... they have Hinata in them." Sakura's eyes widened and he continued, "Well, its just... last night I had the most vivid one yet. It was from the day that Pain attacked and destroyed our village. A-And Hinata s-s-said that she… loved me" He said, stuttering towards the end.

Sakura eyes widened even more and then she sighed, she knew about her good friend's feelings for Naruto, hell, just about everyone in the village knew about it. All except the idiot in front of her." So, what's the issue with that?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly. Naruto looked towards the floor and almost whispered. "H-How do I know for sure?" Naruto continued to eye the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"What do you mean Naruto, you mean you think she was lying to you?" Sakura asked, anger rising with her voice. _Hinata blushes every time Naruto comes near her and faints if he even touches her! How is it not obvious baka!_ "Well, I... I don't think its possible for anyone to really love me for me. I'm the demon, the fox, the prankster, the idiot. Everyone who loves me now is only knows me as the Hero of the Shinobi world and not as Naruto Uzumaki." A hollow chuckle escaped him, "I mean, you probably saw all the girls from the fan club I just escaped. They all say they love me but I know it isn't true. They love the hero, the savior. They don't love me." Sakura sighed and pondered; she then came upon the ultimate question.

"What do YOU feel about Hinata?" She asked. His eyes shot up immediately and he leaned back in his chair, startled by the question. He then finally answered, "Well, I'm not really sure, I mean when I see her happy and smiling, I… I get all warm and fuzzy inside and it makes me happy too. I-I'd do anything to see her smile. But when I saw her die at Nagato's hand, I couldn't contain myself and I drowned in pain and suffering, thinking that she was dead." Naruto's head fell to his chest as his eyes returned to the floor.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura started, "how about we walk around outside and talk about it instead of in here. Maybe the fresh air will do you some good." Naruto looked up and gave her a sad smile, "Sure, I guess it might help"

**To be continued...**


	5. Nightmares Again

Chapter 5: Nightmares... Again

**AN/Disclaimer: Thanks for the kind reviews! They really motivated me and I came out with not one but TWO chapters! As always leave reviews! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

Hinata was walking through the busy marketplace of Konoha, trying to get her mind of the morning's events. Surely, she was just overthinking things. Naruto couldn't possible love Sakura like that anymore, Sakura's heart was captured by Sasuke, who was just recently let out of confinement. She shook her nightmare away. _I-I'm sure there's nothing going on._ She told herself. As she looked forward, she noticed a familiar pink head walk out of a doorway. She was about to step up and greet Sakura but stopped when Naruto also came out of the door with her. She stood, in shock seeing the pair walk together down the street. Talking and discussing. She felt her heart constrict but she unconsciously tailed them.

She was walking just a few meters behind them and just out of earshot. She saw Naruto face Sakura and look intently at her as he was making conversation. She really couldn't tell what he was saying but the look on his face said it was something of great importance. She was always jealous that he talked so much with Sakura. It seemed that he was able to pour out his whole heard and mind to her without a second of hesitation. Naruto never came to her for advice and their conversations wouldn't last very long as either Naruto would have to leave, or rather embarrassingly, Hinata fainted. She cursed herself many times for her habit of fainting and blushing in front of him, but she couldn't help it. His personality and his smile just brought it out of her.

She had fallen in love with him ever since the day he stood up to those bullied for her. She admired his courage to stand up to those who were so much stronger than he was. She made a point to watch him from afar. Whenever he trained, she would always be in the trees, watching with a blush on her cheeks as her love grew for the little misfit. She knew that he was alone and that he was hated by the village. She felt terrible for him and she wanted to make him happy. She knew how he felt.

She had grown up in an environment very different from his, but she still felt the same pressure as he did. Her clan had deemed her a failure and a weakling, her own father had even disinherited her. She remembered how she would cry and run out of the house almost every day. First she would run to her mother's grave and cry and ask why she couldn't have just been stronger and that this was all her fault. Her next stop would be to see Naruto, no matter what he was doing. This habit caused her to find out a lot of details about him. It even led to him receiving some mysterious birthday presents from her. She never left a note as she was much to shy to reveal her feelings for him, but she wanted to let him know that someone cared.

She had always wanted to tell him about her love, but she would either be too shy to even ask. Or she would become so self-conscious that she would convince herself for the time being that he didn't even love her. Once she finally had built up the courage to do so, he said nothing in return. True he had been busy with rebuilding the village, preparing for war, and now was preparing to become the next Hokage._ Maybe I'm just being selfish_ Hinata thought. _He has so many responsibilities and he has almost fulfilled his dream, why should he waste his time on me?_ She sighed and continued to follow the pair.

She was roused by a loud noise and looked up, and to her horror, saw Naruto leaning into Sakura. Hinata thought she was seeing things. It looked like he was about to kiss her. Her nightmare of a wedding between the two sprang up in her mind again, clear as day. She couldn't take it anymore. She ducked into a alleyway and ran, and ran, and ran away. Tears falling off her face. I was right, I'm not good enough.

**To be continued...**

**ooh it gets spicy ;)**


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

**AN/Disclaimer: Sorry for being late on this. I've actually been reading another fanfic, and I recommend it to everyone. It's called True Potential by DryBonesKing. Its an AU but it flows just like the canon universe. Really enjoyable read and a great example of a big time project that I might consider in the future. Please enjoy the next chapter of my fanfic too! I worked a bit harder on this to increase the length. Hope yall like it! Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger last time... jk not really. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

She arrived at the training grounds near the edge of the village, sobbing. Tears were flowing down her face as she ran. I knew it, I've missed my chance. Hinata thought, bringing on another wave of sadness.

She finally stopped by one of the wooden training posts and sat down. Tears continued to stream down her face as she continued to remember her lost love. "I should have talked to him before," Hinata cried, "I said I wanted to walk together with him after the war, yet here I am, not getting any closer." She continued to sob.

She had always known about his crush on Sakura, hell, the whole village did since he made no effort to hide it. He and Sakura are so good for each other. The hero and heroine of the war. Why would he ever notice me, I'm so plain, so ordinary. Hinata berated herself. I was just being selfish, I wanted him for myself. Snow began to fall down, touching her face and melting into her tears. But she continued to sit there, wilting like a flower starved of its sun.

She remembered all of her memories with Naruto and smiled at the shared moments they had had with each other. She was merely thankful for his presence, "I-I h-hope that you are h-h-happy N-Naruto-kun" she said, in an utter whisper. The snow continued to blanket Konoha, as the once hopeful, kind, and shy Hyuuga fell into silence.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

Her ears barely registered the voice, and it wasn't until its source put their hands on her shoulders did she look up.

"Oh, h-h-hi K-Kiba-kun" Hinata said as she forcefully wiped away her tears and covered her face.

"Hinata what's wrong? Is everything alright? Did someone hurt you? I'll find them and beat the hell out of them if they did!" Kiba growled fiercely, baring his teeth. Since they had made Genin together, Team 8 was almost like family. They had all grown very close and cared for each other dearly. Both Kiba and Shino cared for Hinata as if she was their very own sister. They were both very protective of her. They also both knew about her long-time crush on their block-headed ninja friend.

"Oh i-its nothing at all. Just some stuff" Hinata softly replied, trying her best to put on a smile for him. She didn't want to burden him with her issues, she wasn't worth anyone's time. Besides, knowing Naruto was probably happy with his relationship with Sakura was enough for her.

"Look I don't believe you, are you sure you're alright? Look how about we go get something to eat and you can tell me there?" Kiba asked.

"N-No thanks. I… I just want to go home and rest, I'm very tired"

"Okay well at least let me walk you home Hinata." Kiba's face was full of concern for his teammate, it wasn't like her to be this down about something. He didn't want to push her. He grabbed her hand and lifted her to her feet and began to brush off the snow that covered her. They both then headed toward the Hyuuga Compound.

They walked together in silence for a little bit, taking in the buzzing atmosphere of the marketplace. Naruto thought about all that he had said earlier and was still trying to piece the puzzles together. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

* * *

"Why have you not responded to Hinata's confession." She bluntly stated. Naruto inhaled slowly, allowing the cold winter air to fill his lungs. "I still don't know how I feel about her. I don't want to outright reject her but at the same time I don't want to accept her if I'm not in love, that wouldn't be fair to her. I just… I really don't know what I feel, and I'm confused. I came to you because I know you've been in love with the teme all these years and I just wanted your thoughts." He finished, staring ahead at the decorations that had been set up.

Sakura's heart throbbed at the mention of Sasuke. He had been gone for some time on a mission of atonement. He had said it had nothing to do with Sakura but he what he said next filled her heart with hope, "Maybe next time". She still remembered his voice and his smile. Her heart warmed at the thought. She knew he was soon to return as his messenger hawks had let her know. She was just counting down the days until he returned.

Naruto continued, "There's also the issue that I said earlier about her confession. I… don't really know if its true at all. Since the last time someone said they loved me, it was to get me to stop chasing Sasuke."

Sakura winced and put her head down in shame. She felt awful having played with his emotions like that, but she felt much worse now after finding out that it was still affecting him. "Naruto, I… I-I'm sorry about that, I just didn't want you to go through so much pain at that time and I thought I was doing it for the best." Sakura then continued on, turning her head to face him, "I do know this, Hinata does love you. I can say with absolute certainty. Just think about what she has done for you."

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he concentrated. There were so many acts of kindness Hinata showed him, but she was just being kind and helpful, right? He was no different than any other member of the Konoha 11. "I mean, yes she's been kind but isn't she just like that for everyone? And don't get me wrong I don't hate her or not like her. I just think she's kind of weird, always stuttering and blushing and fainting. But I do think its kinda…" He faded off.

"Kinda what" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh nevermind" He said. "No, you will finish that sentence, don't make me repeat that Naruto" Sakura glared at him. "Ok, ok, geez, I was just gonna say I think its kinda cute," He finished.

Sakura let a small smile grace her lips and sighed. All the signs were there, _does this baka really need everything spelled out for him?_ "Well, let's take a look and see if that's a medical issue. Excessive stuttering, blood rushing to the head and producing a blush, and fainting. These symptoms could mean a lot of things, maybe fatigue or exhaustion. But there is one single fact that remains present with all these symptoms. They are all triggered by the presence of a single individual who gets within the sightline of the patient. I'd say that the patient's brain and cardiovascular muscle have formed these symptoms as a response to the strong attraction to said individual." Sakura finished, and after seeing the dumbfounded expression on his face, sighed, "In short, she's head over heels for you and had been since before our Academy says." Sakura finished.

Naruto stopped and blinked a few times before asking," Since _when_?" Hinata had said she loved him, but she never stated how long she has. "Naruto, every time you get near her, she begins blushing almost immediately and you assume it's a fever of some sort. When you go to feel her head to see if she has a temperature, she immediately faints. Please don't tell me you seriously thought that she was actually sick all those times." Sakura pleaded with him. "I know you're an idiot but I really hope you aren't actually that clueless." Naruto, slightly annoyed at being made fun of said, "Hey how was I supposed to know? I really thought she might have been coming down with something I wanted to make sure she was…" He never got to finish his sentence before his stomach met Sakura's fist.

"BAKA, You have to be the most oblivious person on the planet!" Sakura screamed at him. He doubled over in pain.

**_Ha Ha Ha Ha, even I noticed it you fool,_** Kurama said.**_ Like I said before, you really have surpassed the previous Hokage in stupidity, brat._**

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN FOX WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE" Naruto yelled back, pulling himself out of his own mind, the Kyuubi's laughter echoing in his ears.

Naruto thought about it long and hard, and soon all the puzzle pieces clicked in place. Since he noticed all the shoppers had now started to pay attention to their heated conversation, he quieted his tone and leaned in close to Sakura, "Sakura, thank you, I think I've finally figure it all out."

* * *

"HE'S FINALLY FIGURED EVERYTHING OUT!? GET OVER HERE NARUTO I'M GONNA KILL YO.."

Sakura clamped her hand over Ino's mouth as Naruto stood back, shocked and terrified. Ino was struggling to get out of Sakura's grip to strangle Naruto.

"Ugh, your hands smell like medical equipment Billboard Brow. But never mind that!" Ino said, twirling to face Naruto, she let out a squeal. "Oh its as if my prayers have finally been answered, you finally noticed her!" She beamed a huge smile.

Ino was quite the expert when it came to love, being of the Yamanaka clan, she could easily read social situations and people as well. She had been the first to notice Hinata's behavior around Naruto and recognized it as a crush.

"Naruto really is a massive idiot. You were able to defeat and seal away a GOD but you never caught on to what was going on right in front of your face" Naruto grew red and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-If it makes you feel any better, Sakura already gave me a beating when I told her." He said, rubbing the sore spot on his head where the pink-haired kunoichi had severely beaten him. He hoped Ino wouldn't add to his injuries.

"I actually came here to get some advice from you." Naruto began, "I… well I wanted to get her a gift and I wasn't really sure what to get her. It's a little late to get a Christmas gift, so maybe I'll get her something for New Years. Sakura suggested some flowers but I thought that might not be enough for all this time I've been oblivious."

Ino rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a bit, thinking. "Well her birthday is on the 27th and we are hosting a surprise birthday for her, but I think the real surprise would be you showing her love." She said with a sparkle in her eyes "Tell you what, even though the shop Is closed, I'll let you take a bouquet, free of charge. I think that this matter of love is above the rules of the store. As for your other gift, it has to be super special. Find something that reminds you of her."

"Great, thanks Ino, but, um… what flowers should I pick?" Naruto questioned. He had never bought flowers before and he sure as hell didn't know what Ino's 'flower language' meant. He needed to make the right choice.

"How about you have a look around and pick something that reminds you of her?" Ino offered.

Naruto took a look around the store, going from flower to flower. None of them really reminded him of Hinata. He got all the way to the back of the store and saw it. A deep indigo flower that was the same color as her hair. Naruto pointed to the flower, "That's the one"

Ino took a look and sighed, "That's an iris, typically a symbol of close friendship, not really something romantic. Are you sure about it?"

"Positively" Naruto responded, "Nothing else here captures her as well"

Ino let out another sigh and hesitantly took the flower. "I'll add some roses and other flowers around so that she doesn't confuse the message." She said as she took the flower and assembled the bouquet.

A thought flashed through Naruto's mind and he asked, "Could I get two more bouquets? I need them for… other.. important people. And it isn't something romantic." He made sure to add.

Ino raised an eyebrow but decided not to question him and handing him the three bouquets. "These are free because it's for Hinata, okay? Now go and get her a gift from the heart!"

And with that Naruto was out of the flower shop and onto his next mission, Hinata's gift.

**To be continued...**


	7. Merry Christmas Me

**AN/Disclaimer: Another Chapter for yall, hope you enjoy! I like doing these, so far the chapters aren't very long and therefore don't take too long to write. Like I said last chapter, I might consider taking on a larger project later on. As always please leave reviews! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

Naruto woke up to silence. He took one look outside and saw why. All of Konoha had been blanketed in a layer of soft snow. He remembered. Today was Christmas.

He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. As he entered his living room he half-heartedly mumbled, "Merry Christmas Naruto". His eyes lost a little bit of his luster as he looked down.

This holiday was just another painful reminder of just how alone he was. Nobody was ever here to wish him a merry Christmas. He never got gifts from anyone. He had no loved ones to spend his time with. He sighed as he remembered what he needed to do today.

"Hey Neji, Merry Christmas" Naruto said as he laid down a bouquet at his friend's grave. He had only been here a few times after the war. He mourned the death of a man who made the ultimate sacrifice for Naruto, and Hinata had brought him out of the despair that followed. Standing at the grave, he recalled the feeling of Neji's body growing cold in his arms, his heartbeat fading away.

A single tear fell out of Naruto's deep blue eyes. In remembrance of his trusted comrade. He then spoke again. "I, uh, hope you're doing well, getting to see your father again. I um, wanted to ask you… uh…" Naruto scratched his head. Neji couldn't respond but Naruto could just see the anger in his eyes.

"I-I wanted to ask you to please, allow me to d-date your cousin, Hinata, since I know you're super protective. I-It's also easier to ask you first rather than Hiashi-san because, well, I-I uh.. think he's kinda scary. Although, you're just a teeny bit less scary than him." Naruto chuckled to himself. "I've… been such an idiot all these years, and I feel terrible about it. But I really didn't know what love was. I grew up without receiving the love of a mother and father and the only emotion people shared with me was hate. I know it sounds like I'm feeling sorry for myself, but I don't think its an excuse."

"The war made me realize that my parents did love me, and that their love lives on inside me, their hopes and dreams became mine. They gladly gave their lives, just so I had a chance at life. They truly loved me. I'm just now realizing that I've been all wrong this whole time, Iruka-sensei wasn't the first to acknowledge me, it was Hinata. She probably didn't realize the impact she had on me. I was about to give up during the war. Obito had killed you, I... I thought everything was gone. She saved me Neji. She saved my life and the entire world. She is such a strong person." Naruto faltered, thinking about his next sentences.

"I guess I never noticed because I never expected it. When she told it to my face, I… couldn't really believe it. Nobody has told me that they loved me. I didn't see why I deserved her love. I was a troublemaker, a monster, the Kyuubi's host, Everybody in the village hated me and considered me useless." Naruto teared up, "Do you know how painful it is to be told to die for the good of humanity? I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love me. But I realize now just how wrong I was and, I've begun to understand my feelings a little better. I still am not sure about what she sees in me but I am willing to give her my heart. I just hope you will allow it." Naruto looked down as he finished.

The snow was still falling, and his surroundings were quiet. He looked around at the other graves, recognizing a few of the names from the war.

"Interesting to see you here, Uzumaki-san. I didn't realize that you saw me like that."

Naruto whirled around, startled, he wasn't in sensory mode which explained why he hadn't detected their chakra, but the person would have surely made noise in the snow. As he turned, he was face to face, with none other than Hiashi Hyuuga. And all color left his face.

His face in its usual expression of apathy. Hiashi stared at Naruto.

"O-oh h-h-hello H-Hiashi-sama, didn't see y-you there." Naruto stuttered out, barely remembered to add the honorific. "H-Hey, shouldn't you be at home celebrating Christmas with the rest of the Hyuuga clan?"

"Hanabi wanted to train and Hinata is not in a very talkative mood. I wanted to come here and be at peace with my nephew. I am pleased by your show of respect to Neji. But I have some other business I would like to talk to you about." Hiashi turned his eye to Naruto, who shivered under his stare. "I was going to ask what you did to my daughter to get her in this mood, but I guess my fears were unwarranted."

Naruto gulped to try and get rid of the fear that was coming over his mind. _Oh no, is Hinata feeling bad about something? I really just want to make her happy._ "Um, Hiashi-sama," Naruto started, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Do you want permission to court my daughter?" Hiashi asked Naruto. Naruto gasped, _How does he know?_ As if reading his thoughts, "I heard everything, and my answer is," Hiashi's gaze softened as he looked at Naruto, "Yes, you may."

Naruto stood still for a moment, and only after a few seconds, realized that his mouth hung open. Hiashi gave him the barest hint of a smile and said, "Don't seem so surprised, I've come to realize it was you that saved Neji and you that also saved Hinata. You allowed me to have a loving family once again. I trust you to give her the love that I was unable to give to her in her childhood. But I ask you to remember one thing." Hiashi's eyes steeled and he glared at Naruto, "She may not be the heiress anymore, but she is still my daughter, and if you break her heart, you will wish you were dead." Hiashi turned and walked back towards the village. "And don't worry, this conversation we just had will be kept secret. I trust that you know what to do."

Naruto watched his retreating back, and after his shock had passed, a goofy grin appeared on his face. _Well that went well._ Having Hiashi's blessing he moved to his next spot.

* * *

Standing from here, he could see all of Konoha, sprawling ahead of him. The new rebuild expanded much beyond the original village walls, but the massive establishment was eerily quiet. The only signs of life being the warm glow's coming through the windows of the homes.

Growing up, Naruto always wondered what happened behind those windows and what types of families lived within them.

He passed window by window and began to concentrate. Reaching out with his sensory abilities, he was able to sense all the happiness and love radiating from each of these homes. He heard laughing, glasses clinking, and people talking about the good times. He smiled bitterly, knowing that these people were able to enjoy this thanks to his comrade's work in the war. He could not help but feel the slight bit of sadness and jealousy that overcame him. He had always wanted to spend Christmas like all his friends did, with their families. After he found out who his parents were, he wanted to even more.

He had always wanted to feel the love and happiness that he sensed around him. Growing up, Christmas was the loneliest time of the year, not having any friends to play with, he would go to the park by himself and build snowmen. He would then pelt his new 'friends' with snowballs, imitating a snowball fight he saw other kids do. If he was lucky, he would have been left alone, but most years, someone would see him in the street and yell at him to leave, to die, and to stop ruining Christmas for their families. It was times like these that made him want to die, to disappear, to just fade away. He would usually end up running all the way back to his apartment and cry until he couldn't physically cry anymore. He just wanted to cry for his mother and father, he wanted someone to love him, to give him support. He wanted a family more than anything in his life.

"Hey Dad, I hope all is well, I just wanted to say I miss you. Oh and also, Merry Christmas." Naruto set down his last bouquet on the head of the 4th Hokage monument. He sat down, pulling up the scarf his mother had made to cover his face better.

"I guess another year has gone by since I got the chance to finally see you. I hope Mom isn't being too hard on you." Naruto smiled as tears flowed from the memories he had gained of his parents. "About Mom, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I remember that Mom said to find someone like her when it came to girls and I told you about my hesitation. I couldn't really explain it at the time but I understand my feelings now a little bit better. Well, I think I found someone. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She's the strongest, and prettiest kunoichi I know. Also she is the nicest and kindest person I have ever met. Seriously, she's like, super selfless. I… I don't know when it happened, but I think I fell for her. She saved me plenty of times and almost gave her life for me. I just, want to ask for your permission to date her. I don't know but something tells me that I don't want to live with anyone else by my side. Please, tell Mom how I'm doing, and… tell her Merry Christmas, dattebayo." Naruto got up, seeing the sun start to set and trudged back home, to his lonely apartment, to turn in for the night.

* * *

"Wait a mission?"

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office. It was the day after Christmas and Kakashi wasted no time in calling Naruto up.

"Don't worry, its just some bandits who've been targeting some traveling merchants in the area. You just need to do some recon and figure out who their leader is. If you can, take him down." Kakashi looked at Naruto with the same slightly bored… expression?

_Can you even call it an expression if he hides his face behind that mask?_ _I still have yet to see whats behind it…_

As if reading his mind Kakashi sighed and said, "You already know what's behind my mask. Now the mission, do you accept? It shouldn't take more than a day. You'll be back by tomorrow night."

Naruto thought, _Damn it, that's the same time they'll be doing Hinata's birthday party, well, guess I'll have to wrap this up quickly._ "Okay I'll do it"

* * *

_December 27th _

Hinata woke up, miserable again. She always thought about _him. _She hated herself for not being able to move on. I mean, how could she? She had been in love with him for so long, and love like that couldn't just be erased.

She took a deep breath and decided to cook to get her mind off things. She walked down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. In no time, steaming piles of eggs, fresh baked bread, and several bowls of bean soup graced her family breakfast table. _I overdid it again, I need to pay more attention or Father will punish me for wasting food._ She sighed, ate by herself and left to get some fresh air.

Walking around the village marketplace she stopped by the bakery to get a cinnamon roll for herself. It was her birthday today but she didn't really feel like celebrating. In the past her birthday was always just a painful reminder to her of how weak she was. As it neared her birthday every year, she always heard the clan members saying things about how she grew old but not strong. Memories of the terrible things they would say came flooding back.

_Another year has gone by, she should be getting stronger but she keeps on getting weaker. What is Hiashi-sama doing?_

_She should just step down as heiress and give the title to Hanabi._

_If only Neji were a main branch member, we would be in better hands then._

She shook the bad memories out of her mind and continued walking. She walked up to the jewelry store and looked in the window. She gasped and took a step back.

She had been looking at a certain necklace for the last few weeks and had planned to buy it today as her gift to herself. With is gone, her shoulders slumped. First she lost her love and now her birthday. Life it seemed, didn't care about her fragile heart. She sulked off to the park to be alone for a bit.

* * *

"Sakura, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're just finishing decorations but that baka Naruto still isn't here."

"Well, at this point we'll have to start without him, he better show up or have a good explanation for not being here" Kiba's gruff voice came through on the wireless radio.

The entire Konoha 11 was gathered inside Kiba's home. Waiting for Kiba to show up with Hinata in tow. He saw her sitting in the park, looking at the frozen pond. "Hey Hinata! Is everything ok?" Kiba asked.

Hinata turned and smiled, "Yes, everything is fine Kiba-kun. I was just sitting down to catch my breath."

"Well, if you aren't busy, do you think you could come over and help me take care of the family's pups? Hana is out with friends and Mom just couldn't be bothered today. I think she's in one of her moods." He offered his teammate his hand.

"Sure thing." Hinata said, taking his hand, "I'd love to help, besides your puppies are all so cute." Hinata was thankful for this opportunity to take her mind off her miserable day. She always enjoyed the company of the Inuzuka pups and their playful nature. Kiba often joked with her about giving her her own companion to train with.

* * *

"Big dog has the flower, I repeat, Big dog has the flower. Approaching the kennel now" Kiba's voice came through on the wireless radio.

"Alright thats our cue. Everybody, transform!"

As Hinata entered several puppies jumped up to her and started licking her face. She giggled but noticed something odd.

"The power of youth compels you!" Said Lee, dressed in religious robes of a priest.

"U-um, Lee-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, very confused.

"Dammit Lee, you ruined it" one of the dogs with twin buns over its head yipped.

"But Tenten! You said transform so I did!"

Hinata took a step back, startled. What came next utterly shocked her.

"SURPRISE"

All of the puppies jumped off her and in a cloud of smoke appeared her friends.

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise and immediately tears of joy spilled out. Almost all of the Konoha 11 were there. Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Shino. In her shock she didn't notice that one person was missing.

Her friends had remembered her birthday and she was shocked that they went through all the trouble just to celebrate it. Tears fell from her eyes as she was embraced by Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Aw, don't cry cutie. It's your birthday! Cheer up!" Ino said as she let go of the embrace.

"T-thank you all so much, this means a lot to me. You all didn't need to trouble yourselves for me, this is kind of unnecessary…" she started, fading off towards the end.

"Of course its necessary Hinata! You're my teammate and friend! There is no way we could forget your birthday, isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba said, grinning ear to ear. Akamaru yipped in response, turning to Hinata to lick her face.

She giggled as the massive canine showered her with affection. She was just so happy as her friends all began to present their gifts to her. She vehemently opposed taking them, telling them they didn't need to trouble themselves for her sake. They however insisted.

Choji had gotten her a limited-edition flavor of chips that he had bought on a mission. Shikamaru gifted her a set of socks that Ino had picked out. The blond girl then moved to give Hinata a cute bracelet with a small flower etched in the silver. Hinata thanked Team 10 for their kindness.

Sakura then stepped up to Hinata and gifted her a set of knitting needles and some yarn, She knew that Hinata liked to do stuff with her hands and had seen her buying yarn. The gift reminded Hinata of the scarf she had made Naruto and she tried to hide her pain.

Sai then came and gifted her a drawing set, full of different types of markers and pencils to make any drawing perfect. His usual emotionless expression was replaced by a rather genuine looking smile. Ino had really worked her magic on the former ROOT agent since they had started dating.

Tenten gave Hinata a set of ceremonial shuriken that were made out of a rare alloy that could be dyed into any color. The color chosen was a deep purple that could just barely be seen in the light. Hinata thought it was extremely pretty.

As she was admiring the shuriken, Lee stepped up and shoved one of Guy-sensei's signature green jumpsuits into her face. "This form-fitting jumpsuit provides enhanced breathability that comes into its own on the battlefield! It even has the added benefit of attracting men to you!" Hinata blushed a deep red at his comment when she imagined herself wearing the jumpsuit. _I could never! It's much too revealing!_ Hinata thanked him and then came her own teammates.

Kiba and Shino both brought their gift to her and she gasped with surprise and blushed a bit. They had brought her cake that they had gotten designed earlier that day. In fancy letter's the words 'Happy Birthday Hinata!' were written along with chibi faces of Team 8, along with Kurenai-sensei, Mirai, and Akamaru.

Throughout the night she had a blast and the pinnacle was when she blew out the candles of her cake and Sakura and Ino began to feed it to her, trying to smear some on her cheeks and nose. She had never been so happy before.

As time came to leave, she noticed that a certain blond wasn't present, she scanned to room, to check to see if he was hiding somewhere or if he was planning a prank of some sorts. Not finding him, she was filled with a confusion of dismay and relief. _I guess he didn't think my birthday was important. Just another example of why I don't belong with him._ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Shit I am so late." Naruto said to himself as he sprinted through the village gates.

**To be continued...**


	8. Dream Come True?

**AN/Disclaimer: Second to last chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

Chapter 8: Dream Come True?

_Sakura will definitely kill me, same with Ino. Kiba'll probably have Akamaru rip out my guts, and Shino will slowly let his bugs eat me from inside out. _Thought Naruto as he sprinted through Konoha, bouquet and small gift box in hand.

_Not to mention, Hinata will think I hate her. I'm honestly more worried about that than anything._

He felt horrible for not being able to make it on time to her birthday party. Since he didn't ever carry a watch on hand, he could only tell that he was late, but he couldn't tell just _how _late he was. It didn't help that he didn't remember exactly where Kiba's house was either. He had to stop and ask for directions on the way there.

His mission was mostly uneventful, he had found the bandits who were making trouble nearby. He didn't expect them to all be wandering ninja though. They attacked him and kept him in battle for what seemed like forever. He really wanted to tap into Kurama's chakra and finish the battle in seconds, but he didn't want to decimate the nearby merchant village.

He raced through the village until he come across the all to familiar scent of dogs. He raced even faster to his destination.

Hinata saw him first. Her heart stopped. _Why is he here now? No I don't want to see him! I'm not ready yet!_ She broke free of Kiba's grip and ran away. She couldn't bear seeing him right now. All her previous happiness went away as soon as she remembered that he had kissed Sakura. She still wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

"Hinata! Wait! I need to talk!" Naruto called out.

Hinata ignored his pleas, running, further and further. Tears were streaking down her face. All she wanted to do was get away from him.

* * *

She had arrived at the waterfall where Naruto had seen her naked all those years ago. She blushed as she remembered the embarrassment that came up when he described the 'beautiful woman' that he had seen the previous night. The compliment made Hinata both extremely happy but equally terrified. She really didn't want Naruto to know that person was her.

She heard him before she saw him, and as she got up to continue running a bandaged hand shot out to stop her. She looked up, tears in her eyes at the man she loved so very much.

Naruto's usual fox-like grin disappeared at the sight of her crying and he immediately grew concerned.

"Hinata… I, am so, so sorry. For everything." He started. Hinata just looked at him, deep into his eyes. Trying to read what was going on. She said nothing. She couldn't. It felt like her heart was stuck in her throat.

"I'm sorry for missing your party, but more importantly I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time." Naruto said. Hinata's eyes widened with surprise. _Why is he saying this? Could it be…_ She thought.

"I didn't realize it then, but I understand now and I am extremely sorry," Naruto looked down in shame, "All my life, people dumped their hate and fear on me, not for who I was, but for what was inside me. I was an outcast, a devil, someone who didn't matter to anyone. People couldn't have cared less if I died or lived. But then there was one person, who always believed in me. One person who saw me as Naruto Uzumaki and not the demon fox."

Hinata's heart quickened to an inhuman pace. She had her own idea of where this was going but decided it would be better for him to continue to explain. She tried to gulp down her fear and continued to listen.

"This person was by my side my whole life, even if I didn't notice it. Always watching me from afar. This person gave me the courage to beat Neji in the Chunin exams. This person stood up to Pain for me, putting their life on the line just so that they wouldn't lose me. This person was there when Neji died and literally slapped sense into me when I was at my lowest."

Hinata gasped, could he really be saying this? _But why now? Doesn't he love Sakura? _Hinata couldn't figure him out.

"That person, was you, Hinata." Naruto finished, looking up at her. His grin spread back on his cheeks, lighting up the night.

"I had thought that I loved Sakura for the longest time, maybe because I never really understood love. I am sure of one thing though. I do love Sakura but not in a romantic sense, but more like a sister."

It took Hinata about 10 seconds to realize what he had just said. _Is this really true? Was I just overthinking things?_ She thought, now filling up with hope that she had been mistaken.

"But one thing Hinata, I remember your confession during Pain's attack. Clearly. I had meant to talk to you sooner about it, but I was so busy with everything that had come up. It took me this long because I really couldn't believe that someone actually loved me. I-I'm not sure if you realized, but that was the first time _anyone_ told me they loved me." Hinata felt a pang of sadness and grief, the sudden weight of her confession on Naruto hitting her.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. He looked at her and tilted his head slightly, causing her to blush as her heart did somersaults. _God he looks so cute when he does that._ Hinata thought.

"W-w-why a-are y-y-you t-telling m-me this?" She managed to mutter out, her girlish habit of stuttering coming out in full force.

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes.

"Because Hinata,"

_Oh no he's going to say it,_

"I….um.."

_He's going to reject me!_

"…love you"

Hinata was awestruck. She sat there with her mouth hung completely open. When she came to, she realized she needed to check to make sure this was a dream. Giving herself a pinch on the arm she confirmed that she was awake. Her face turned red from embarrassment and she promptly fainted. As she fell, she managed to hear a few words.

"Looks like we're interrupting at the wrong time brat"

* * *

Naruto instinctively grabbed Hinata and jumped back, revealing the source of the voice. As he looked up his eyes widened.

"Hey, didn't I kill you guys?" He said in shock as he looked at the wandering ninja that he _thought_ he had killed earlier. Each one of them grinning at him.

_Damn, this guy's chakra is off the charts! I really need Hinata awake, my clones can defend us but I need her up and fighting!_ He set her down with her back to a tree and crossed his fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Justsu!"

6 Clones appeared and Naruto ordered them to guard Hinata. "How are you still alive? I couldn't sense any chakra from your bodies." He said, eyeing them suspiciously.

A man with a long beard and scarred face came forward, Naruto didn't recognize him. "Ah yes there is that matter of how we managed to survive. See we knew we were no match for you back then, so we used a jutsu that allowed us to enter a sort of half-death state. It conceals our chakra and even stops our heart. I was notified that the squad I sent had all used this jutsu and came quickly to wake them up as soon as I was sure you were gone," Looking at Naruto he scoffed. "You really thought you had us back there huh."

"Who are you and what do you want, Naruto said angrily.

"It doesn't really matter now that you're about to die but, if you insist. My name is Mukō, formerly of the Kirigakure, the kyuubi is all I really want but the Byakugan is an added bonus." He licked his lips and looked towards Hinata lecherously, "Oh and the girl isn't half bad looking either, maybe I'll keep her alive after I take her eyes, she could really help me in other ways." He laughed at Naruto's anger.

Naruto couldn't hold it back much longer, in an instant he was cloaked in a glowing orange haori, and chakra seemed to be burning out of him. His hair stood up as he tapped into the Kyuubi's immense power. "Don't you DARE treat Hinata like some object!" He screamed and attacked his enemy.

_Damn he's fast, he really does live up to his father's name._ Mukō thought as Naruto suddenly appeared behind his ranks, cutting through half of his men with one attack. Mukō brought out his weapons, a trident and weighted net and readied himself for battle with the jinchuuriki.

Naruto was angry but knew not to let loose on one man. He had to systematically take out the surrounding ninja before something happened to Hinata. Using his control of the tailed beast chakra he made a pair of hands and formed a jutsu that brought a familiar whirring sound.

"Sage Art: Rasenshuriken!"

He threw the heavy rotating ball of chakra at the other half of the enemy hoping to take care of most of them. After shredding through a few of them, Mukō threw his net in the path of the rotating orb of devastation. To Naruto's shock his jutsu fizzled out into a puff of steam. As soon as it did the remaining ninjas attacked Naruto's clones. The clones traded blows as they kept the ninjas at bay, but Naruto could see they were struggling. Just as he was about to go over and help, he sensed Mukō attacking next to him. Ducking and rolling out of his attack Naruto faced the rogue ninja.

"Nice moves brat seems your sensory abilities are still top notch. I wouldn't worry about your little girlfriend right now. Your battle is with me." Mukō grinned again, baring his teeth.

Mukō feinted a strike at Naruto's midsection and when he was off balance, swung the strange net at him. Naruto used a shadow clone to throw himself out of the way just in time. He hit the ground and rolled to face his opponent.

"Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu!" Mukō ran through the hand signs and summoned a massive wave of water that threatened to drown the area.

"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" Naruto exclaimed as he blew out a massive wave of fire that evaporated the water and left nothing but steam in the air. It seemed his training efforts to master the other elements was starting to pay off.

"Rotating Blades Jutsu!" Mukō emerged from the steam with his trident whirring as the blades spun at top speed. They exchanged blows, Naruto being careful not to unleash his signature jutsus since he didn't want to risk hurting Hinata. He created a shadow clone and sent it to gather nature energy. Once he felt the familiar tingle of natural energy he released the shadow clone, the familiar orange markings surrounding his eyes. He released the kyuubi's chakra in order to avoid the destruction of the land around him.

As Naruto dodged a stab from the spinning trident, he saw an opening and thrust his hand at Mukō's exposed back with a Rasengan formed in his hand. Mukō just barely dodged, but not after receiving a glancing blow. Wincing from the pain he jumped back and turned to face Naruto. A crooked smile coming onto his face.

"That tickled a bit, you aren't going all out, are you? Are you afraid you'll kill the girl? Or do I really scare you?" His face becoming more and more savage.

"I almost killed her once, I'll never forgive myself if I ever come close to that again." Naruto said, remembering the horror he had felt when he thought he had killed Hinata during Pain's assault. "Even if I don't use the Kyuubi I can still take you down!" He said as he charged his opponent.

He intended to feint with a snap kick to the head and then proceed to knock his feet out with a sweeping kick. He would then land the killing blow with the kunai he had pulled out.

At least that's how it went in his head. As Naruto charged, he didn't see the net coming and was suddenly wrapped up in it. As he struggled to get free, he grew weaker and weaker. He suddenly realized that the net was taking away his chakra!

Mukō stood above him triumphant, "There we go, one jinchuuriki demon caught. I knew you were good, I lost quite a few good men today, but I'm sorry, its over for you. I'm going to siphon away all your chakra and just leave you for dead. I'll tell the girl about your fate, after I enjoy her for a bit." He laughed, a sound that resembled dry paper cracking and tearing.

Naruto saw his world going black as his normal chakra was being taken away, he would soon have nothing left. He had failed to protect the woman he loved, and he was shameful.

"I'm sorry… Hinata."

* * *

Hinata woke up from her dream to the sounds of a scuffle. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she saw 6 Naruto clones around her, fighting enemy ninja. She then saw the real Naruto fighting a man across the river. She saw him get wrapped up in a net and fall. His clones immediately disappeared in clouds of smoke and the flew enemy ninja left charged towards her. She knew there was no time to waste.

Her battle instinct kicked in and she swiftly moved through the enemy ninja, using her Gentle Fist and her superior flexibility she dodged and jumped through every one of the enemies, shutting down their chakra networks and knocking them unconscious. She then saw Naruto and gasped. His chakra was dangerously low and he had just lost consciousness.

She steeled her nerves, now was her chance to show her strength, to save Naruto again. He had just poured his heart out to her and she was definitely not going to lose him after such a dream come true.

She ran at the man's back, hoping he wouldn't notice. He responded with a quick sweep of his trident and a front flip out of the way of her attack. She had managed to land a glancing blow against his left arm, which now hung limply at his side.

He growled and looked at her. "Oh so you're awake. Finally decided to save your boyfriend huh?" He sneered.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun! Not after all he has been though!" She said courageously.

"How cute, but I just took down _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, I could probably take you down with my eyes blindfolded _and_ this annoying left arm gone." He said to her, his crooked smile appearing on his face.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, I am Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and I will stop you!"

She brought her fists to her side and gritted her teeth in her efforts to gather chakra around her fists. They soon took the familiar form of lions that seemed to roar along with her. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

She sparred with him, weaving back and forth to dodge the trident which he swung with surprising speed. However, he wasn't as fast as he was before, his left arm being responsible for that. He still managed to land a few cuts on Hinata, but she didn't care, all of her thoughts were about saving Naruto.

As Hinata was spinning away from one of his attacks, Mukō made single handed signs before unleashing water senbon at Hinata's back, they pierced her clothes and left a huge gash across her back. She yelped and fell to the ground. In her peripherals Hinata saw Naruto's chakra dipping low, lower than it had ever before. The net must have been taking chakra at an alarming rate if it was emptying Naruto's almost limitless reserves this quickly.

Spurred on by seeing him like this Hinata attacked, faster and faster, even as her own chakra ran low due to the use of the jutsu. "I… don't.. go back… on my word. That is my nindo!" She said as she found a gracious opening and took it. Her fist connected with the main chakra coil inside Mukō's belly and the older man's eyes went white as they rolled up into his skull and he fell down.

Hinata let her jutsu out and with the adrenaline still running, she quickly cut Naruto out of the net and hugged him close, thankful that he was alive.

She started infusing him with what little chakra she had left and very nearly fell over in exhaustion as she tried to stand up but she knew she had to get back to the village to get Naruto to the hospital. She looked around and saw a rather large bag sitting next to the tree she had woken up next to. She grabbed it when she recognized it was Naruto's and slung him over her shoulders.

She was bleeding heavily and was exhausted from infusing Naruto with her chakra, her legs were shaking under his weight, but she didn't care. She was scared out of her mind. It was just like when Pain had attacked Konoha all those years ago. She looked at his messy hair and his calm face. She didn't want to lose him now. After what he had said to her. She wanted to make sure he meant what he said. She couldn't live if she lost him now.

She trudged back to the village on her own sheer willpower and soon the gates came into view. As the guards rushed towards them to help she collapsed onto the soft dirt path.

"I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun, we m-made it" She let out as her eyes slowly closed.

**To be continued...**


	9. Happy Birthday

**AN/Disclaimer: I was sick and was laying in bed, guess what I decided to do? Write this last chapter of course! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was my first fanfiction and I hope to write more in the future. As always, please leave reviews as I am always trying to improve in my writing. Hope yall enjoy! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I AM WRITING THIS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME THANK YOU.**

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

Hinata awoke and frantically looked around to get her bearings.

She was in a bright white room, large computers were around her making soft beeping noises in the background. She looked down and saw that she had bandages wrapped around her wounds. They reminded of what had happened. Suddenly the curtain whipped open.

'Ah good you're awake." It was the voice of Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage and legendary medic nin.

Hinata squinted and sat up in her bed, feeling much better and rested than before.

"W-w-what happened, Tsunade-sama? All I remember is a fight a-and then…" She gasped. "W-what about N-Naruto-kun? Will he be a-alright?" She remembered he was almost completely out of chakra and was bleeding heavily.

Tsunade smiled and replied, "Don't worry Hinata, he's been through much worse, he just needs more time, giving his ability to heal he should be waking up this evening. You can come visit him then." She looked to Hinata's right and Hinata followed suit.

She gasped as she saw all the medical equipment delivering chakra and blood to Naruto and keeping him alive. His face was pale and his breaths were short. Her heart hammered in her chest at the sight of her beloved crush. She barely remembered what he had said to her before. It was all going to be fine, she told herself. She wasn't going to lose him until she figured out if he truly meant what he said. Just thinking about it sent a blush to her cheeks.

_Dammit she really has been obvious about it kid. Can't believe you missed the signs. _Tsunade said as she saw Hinata's face turn crimson. _Though he has been whispering her name ever since he came in here. Maybe he's finally figured it out?_

"By the way Hinata, you are cleared to go. The medics have had a look at you and deem you fit to leave." Tsunade said.

Hinata didn't say anything and just nodded. Not wanting to leave Naruto, she took one last look at him, saying a small prayer before getting up to go back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

She showed up at the hospital around lunch time, intending to spend the rest of the day by his bedside. She had a lot of questions for him. Her last memory of him was him saying that he loved her. She allowed a small smile to come upon her, remembering this. She had waiting for him to say that to her ever since she was 12 years old. The little girl inside her fainted again at that thought but she fought to keep herself conscious.

Naruto looked to be doing better as more and more color returned to his face. Hinata saw his hand sticking out of the side of the blanket and before realizing what she was doing, took hold of it.

His hands were large and callused from his years of training and fighting. The feeling of holding his hand again warmed her heart as his rough skin felt just, _right_ against her soft, smooth palms. The sensation sent electric shocks through her body and then a pleasurable heat, as all of her nerves started short circuiting and catching fire inside her. _I-I-I'm h-holding his.. h-hand! I'm holding N-Naruto-kun's hand!_

He shifted ever so slightly, causing Hinata to nearly jump and let go of his hands. She looked up and saw a small grin grace his whiskered face as he let out a contented hum. Her heart just melted again, and her brain stopped functioning as her heart took over. She beamed, content that she was able to just spend time like this with him.

Naruto had already been awake when Hinata walked in the room, but he pretended to sleep. He wanted her to be closer and he didn't want to scare her away. He also wanted to be sure that she cared for him. For a while he was kind of sad that she didn't take his hand that he purposely left uncovered. He felt her grab his hand and immediately his heart started warming his body from the inside out. The feeling went all the way to his toes as he smiled with absolute bliss. _Maybe a few more minutes_ he thought as he let out a hum.

_I think it's been long enough. _His eyes slowly opened, and he turned his head to look at the girl he loved. She didn't notice him awake as she was busy stroking his hand with her thumb.

_How did I never notice how gorgeous she was?_ Naruto chastised himself. Hinata was the very definition of the word. The way her hair cascaded down her back and the way her eyes reflected all of her love and compassion back out at the world. He couldn't resist smiling even more when he saw the concerned expression on her face. _She looks so cute when she's blushing like that._ He thought.

"Hinata.."

She let out a small _eep!_ and immediately let go of his hand. Her face flushed a deep red with embarrassment. Naruto saw her and just let out a soft chuckle. He thought it was cute how she blushed and fainted, even if it was inhibiting their interaction.

'N-N-Naruto-kun, y-your awake" She muttered, "I... um… s-sorry about tha.."

'Don't be Hinata, I was awake" He said, his eyes twinkling as he reached out and grabbed her hand again.

Her face flushed even deeper red. _H-He w-was a-a-awake?_ Her eyes widened. _H-he j-j-just g-grabbed my h-hand!_ She took deep breaths and fanned her face, hoping to stop herself from fainting.

Seeing her antics Naruto burst out with laughter, causing her to blush even harder than before. "Hinata stop! Please don't faint! I still need to talk to you!" He said between snorts of laughter.

_Maybe I could if you would stop laughing!_ Hinata wanted to say but couldn't as he body would not respond to basic commands.

She took a deep breath and looked straight down at the floor. Finally calming down now that her eyes weren't on Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata said as she drew a shaky breath, "D-D-Did y-you m-mean it?"

Knowing exactly what she meant Naruto smiled, "Of course I did Hinata, and I'll say it again,"

"I.."

Hinata's heart raced again.

"love…"

Her face began to flush. _Here we go again._

"you."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and she dove out and buried her head in Naruto's chest. Sobbing with joy. She knew it wasn't a dream this time. She was so elated, never had she felt such joy in her life before. She had finally managed to catch up with him, to walk next to him by his side. She had promised herself this during the war and she was now finally doing it. She was so inexplicably happy that she cried and cried until her tears ran dry. She then leaned back and brought up her bag.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She took a deep breath to calm herself and stop her stuttering, "I… um… have a very late birthday gift for you." She handed him the flowers that she had picked the week before his birthday and he smiled.

"Wow these smell great Hinata! When did you get them?" He asked, taking in the beautiful perfume of the flowers.

"I got them a week before your birthday, I-I guess I was too shy to give them to you, b-but that isn't my only gift." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Hinata brought out a red scarf, and gently put it on his lap. "I-I have w-w-wanted to say t-this properly, ever since t-t-that day those three b-b-bullies tore up your scarf." She paused to look into his deep blue pools. She took a deep breath to compose herself. She did not want to stutter with these next words. "Thank you, Naruto, for saving me that day."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked by the actions of the usually shy Hyuuga. He remembered that day so clearly now. He never realized that girl was Hinata all those years ago. When it had happened he just saw that someone else was being harmed. He thought that if he couldn't stop them from hurting him, the least he could do was prevent that treatment from reaching anyone else. Tears welled up in his eyes as he reached out and brought Hinata in for a hug.

She let out another squeak, eliciting another chuckle from him. Pulling her close he held her to his chest, running his hands through her long, silky hair. Her perfume smelled like heaven itself. A sweet and soft mixture of lilacs and strawberries. A smell that reminded him of her soft, kind nature.

Hinata blushed furiously as Naruto brought her in. The whole time she was mentally screaming at herself to not faint and to savor this moment. She was so close that she could hear and feel his heart thumping in his chest, the sound pushing away all of her concerns. The woodsy smell mixed with the scent of ramen was delightful, it was just so, Naruto.

As they embraced, Naruto couldn't help but noticing little details about her. Her hair was unbelievably smooth, it reminded him of his mother's hair. He teared up a little. Her small body just felt right in his arms. He could even feel her heart, racing from the violent emotions she was experiencing.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said, "But I have to give you my own gifts, could you hand me my bag?" He motioned over to the bench by the foot of the bed.

Now it was Hinata's turn to be shocked. She had never expected him to get her a gift, but apparently he had. Her already racing heart threatened to break itself out of her chest.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed at seeing Hinata so flustered, "Hinata, you better stop blushing around me or I'm gonna get baa-chan to do a medical examination on you!"

"O-Oh, s-sorry" Hinata said dejectedly, as she gave him his bag.

Naruto first pulled out the bouquet from its sealing scroll and handed it to her. She stared at it in awe. Beautiful roses and lilacs surrounded a center of Irises, the whole formation was stunning, and she held back tears as she smiled at him, but before she could say thank you he had brought out a small velvet box.

"That's not it, I also wanted to give this to you" He said, handing her the box, "Open it and tell me what you think."

Hinata took the box with trembling hands. This was getting to be almost too much for her. She took a little bit of time to breathe and calm her nerves. When her heartbeat dropped to a normal pace, she opened the box and all her work went down the drain as her face flushed a deep red and her heart decided it was going to race again.

It was the very necklace that she had planned to buy for herself on her birthday. She had noticed that it was gone and knew that someone else bought it. She never expected Naruto, of all people, to have gotten it for _her _as a gift!

It was an intricate necklace. A large gemstone sat in the center, it was a meld of orange and purple and it looked like the two colors met and froze in time. Around the center gemstone was silver flower petals, looking like they were alive. Inlaid in the gem was a fox, curled up as if it was protecting the bond inside the gem. She wanted to get it because it reminded her of the relationship she wanted between Naruto and herself.

As her face grew even redder and hotter she looked at Naruto, with a gaze that was overflowing with love, admiration and pure gratefulness.

"Happy Birthday Hinata. May you have many more" He said.

As he flashed her his famous foxy grin, it was too much for her to handle. She slumped sideways and fainted out of her chair.

_I love you so much, Naruto-kun._

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me, you'll want to see this. I want to show you the man our son became"

The two spirits of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki whisked their way, unseen, through Konoha. It was rare for spirits to be able to interact with the real world but due to their connection with Naruto, they were able to travel here in some rare cases.

It pained them that they could never talk to him again, but just seeing him and knowing that he was okay was enough. Minato felt Naruto's chakra calling out to him when he was asking for his blessing to date the Hyuuga girl. He felt that Kushina deserved to see this.

They came upon the hospital and Kushina gasped.

"Is that really him? It is dattebane!" She jumped excitedly as she grabbed Minato. "That's really him! And he's found a girl!"

They continued to observe as Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"Aww she's so cute, what did he mean he didn't want to find someone like me?" She immediately got angry, her spectral hair flowing up. "Does he not think I'm sweet and kind like her!? OOOOH NARUTO IF I WAS ALIVE I WOULD…"

"Kushina, in all honesty, who do you think Naruto takes his personality from?" Minato said with a small smile.

Confused Kushina began to think about the first time she was able to meet her son since her death. The chakra that was inside him sent her spirit it's memories once it faded away and she was able to recall everything. It had brought her to tears just how proud she was of her son. It made her wish even more that she could have been there for him. But one thing was clear, he may have gotten Minato's hair but he definitely had Kushina's rambunctious personality.

She smiled, "Of course, he had to get my annoying personality, but what does that have anything to do with this?" She tilted her head in question.

Minato smiled softly, "When I was still inside Naruto, I had enough consciousness to be able to see his life unfold in front of him. While in there I noticed a girl who had always watched him from afar. She would look away whenever he gave her attention. She was quiet, timid and shy. He barely noticed her until she risked her life to save him. Sound familiar?"

Kushina gasped, she remembered her own childhood. She remembered the blond shinobi that always watched over her. She had thought Minato was gay, he wasn't very manly and never really expressed an interest in any of the girls of their class. She didn't think much of it since she was always bullied. When Minato saved her from the Kumo ninjas so long ago, it was the first time she recognized him, and saw his love for her. She smiled as she looked at the same scene happen between her own son, and another lucky soul.

She chuckled and whispered, "Good luck Naruto. You better give me some cute grandchildren dattebane!"

**FIN**


End file.
